


未驰之蓝

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 在Asgard，每个人都有自己的灵魂伴侣。只有Loki没有。
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 选择日本语是对ao3乱搞语言分类的一种抗议

在Asgard，每个人都有自己的灵魂伴侣。多数人的灵魂伴侣也是阿萨人，伴侣的名字自出生起就写在左手手腕上；也有人的是在右臂，这意味着他的伴侣是个华纳人。但Thor和Loki却不是。Thor的背上有一句话，用All-Speak翻译过来，是“啊，对不起！”而Loki，Loki什么也没有。  
他的皮肤如陶瓷般洁白，完美得有如石膏雕像。他的皮肤上没有一点瑕疵，也没有他灵魂伴侣的一点信息。  
他的母亲，曾这样安慰他：“说不定，你的伴侣不是九界中的造物。你们将以一种闻所未闻的方式相识。”但Loki知道，Frigga仅仅是在安慰他。事实与真相是：他没有灵魂伴侣。  
当Thor和他的朋友在阳光下疯跑时，Loki将自己关在书籍之中。他是个异类，他是个怪胎，因为Loki没有灵魂伴侣。他是如此的“特别”，特别到世界上再也没有人和Loki有着相似的感受，特别到世界上不存在一个人，能成为Loki的灵魂伴侣。  
看着Thor和他的朋友们用彼此灵魂伴侣的名字打趣，Loki突然感到了孤独。一种比自己孤身一人还要孤独的孤独，一种来自灵魂深处的孤独：Loki没有灵魂伴侣，他将永远、永远孤身一人。  
在得知自己并不是阿萨人的那一瞬间，Loki竟然在悲愤之中找到了一点点欣喜。他或许有灵魂伴侣。或许世间是有那么一个生命，是专门为了Loki而存在的。  
Loki发疯似地看着自己真实的身体，蓝色，一种没有那么完美、多了些真实的蓝色。这是他真正的皮肤，或许、或许在这片蓝色之中，他能找到一个名字，一句破碎的话语，哪怕是一个小小的图案，Loki也会满意。他灰暗的人生重新有了希望。  
可是，他什么也没有找到。那具蓝色的身躯，只比白色的身躯多了受伤的痕迹。没有名字，也没有语句。  
Loki明白了，他根本没有灵魂伴侣。因为他是一个根本不会被他人理解的异类，他是一个纯粹的怪物。哪怕在约顿人这种满是怪物的种族中，也找不到相似者的怪物。  
而Thor在中庭找到了他的灵魂伴侣，一个渊博、善良的女性学者。对，一直是这样。Thor的特别永远是好的，Thor的手臂上没有名字，所以命运为他准备了一个更好的灵魂伴侣。Thor无论犯下多大错误，等待他的永远是更美好的明天。Thor遭受放逐，于是遇到了自己的灵魂伴侣。  
而Loki是个没有灵魂伴侣的怪物，所以哪怕他成为国王，也要被Thor的朋友质疑统治的合法性。在Odin说出“不”的一瞬间，Loki松手了。他不想再作为一个怪物，孤独地活着，或许死亡能结束这种痛苦。  
命运的幽默感似乎格外残酷。  
Loki依然活着。好像是他渴望什么，命运就要夺走什么。  
他站在高处，俯瞰着人群。可人群却在嘲笑他。Loki能从这个人的脖子上看到“Hi…”，又能在那个人的手臂上看到“I’m…”。每个人都有灵魂伴侣，哪怕是渺小如蚂蚁的中庭人，也有灵魂伴侣。  
Loki忍无可忍，在看到Stark身上“Mr. Stark”的一瞬间，把他丢出了窗外。但这还不够，他想要整个中庭为自己的愤怒燃烧，他想要整个九界为自己的怒火毁灭。他做错了什么吗？为什么Loki要孤身一人，为什么他要忍受这种孤独？  
他失败了。理所当然地，Loki失败了，因为他只是一个没有灵魂伴侣的怪物而已。怪物有什么理由能取得成功吗，怪物有什么理由会比正常人更强吗？  
没有。  
Loki累了。在为母亲复仇之后，在经历了长久的孤独之后，他累了。他想熄灭自己的灵魂，只让肉体替他活着。反正Loki只是一个没有灵魂伴侣的怪物而已，再也没有什么能让他开心起来了。  
喝酒、吃洗好的葡萄，这就是Loki人生中唯二剩下的两件事。他好累，不论他想要什么，命运都会从他手中夺走，既然如此，那为什么要有所追求呢？Loki想要灵魂伴侣，却根本没有灵魂伴侣存在；Loki曾想死亡，却也没有死去。如果他不配有所追求，那就无所追求吧。  
可Loki也无法虚度时光。  
Thor回来了，Odin死了，Thor也死了。Loki还活着。Loki想要死去，却还活着。  
他宁可要Thor的生活。他宁可仅仅与灵魂伴侣度过一日，快乐的一日，也不想孤独痛苦地活着。  
或许这是一种惩罚，Loki对自己说，因为他是一个特殊到怪异的怪物，所以命运要惩罚他，让他到垃圾场痛苦地活过余生。  
垃圾场的主人，被称为Grandmaster。显然Grandmaster是个不称职的统治者，垃圾场在他的领导下只有两件事：血腥暴力、暗箱操作的角斗场，毫无音乐品味的“音乐会”。  
Grandmaster似乎热衷于邀请每个人形生物参加“音乐会”，Loki不出意外也得到了邀请。说不定“音乐会”上有能让他快乐一时的药物，Loki决定前往。  
“音乐会”上唯一的音乐，是Grandmaster所演奏的噪音。说它是噪音，不光光是因为仿若触电的声色，还因为演奏者所透露出的烦躁疯狂。  
这里的统治者是个疯子，Loki这样想，随手拿起一杯加了料的饮料，试图逃离孤独的现实片刻。眼前的男男女女狂放地交合，可他们和Loki是不同的，他们命中注定会遇到自己的伴侣，而Loki没有灵魂伴侣。  
音乐不知道在什么时候停了，Grandmaster来到Loki面前，用手摩擦着Loki的嘴唇：“哈！新面孔。”Loki也不在乎，他对未来再也没有期待了。Thor死了，Asgard也要毁灭。  
然后，Loki发现，自己不知道在什么时候变蓝了。是药物的作用吗？Loki好像突然惊醒，呼唤自己的魔法改变肤色，魔法却好像失灵了一样。  
而Grandmaster则看着他自己变蓝的手，好像入迷一般。  
“你知道这意味着什么吗，亲爱的？”Grandmaster说，“我们是灵魂伴侣。”


	2. Chapter 2

在En Dwi Gast的母文明中有着这样一则传说：每个人在遇到自己的灵魂伴侣前都是不完整的，灵魂的残缺会带来进一步癫狂，所以，每个人在遇到自己灵魂伴侣的那一刹那，肤色回回归到安静祥和，回归至宁静之蓝。可En Dwi一直没有遇到自己的灵魂伴侣。  
他等了很久很久，久到他自己的母文明早已覆灭，久到宇宙中的新生文明一个又一个诞生，他亲眼看见了无数恒星在他眼前湮灭至虚无，也见证过无数文明因肆意使用核武器而自取灭亡。  
可是，他一次也没有见过自己的肤色变蓝。En Dwi最初开始绝望时，他向星尘起誓，他要惩罚他的伴侣。惩罚他的久不露面，惩罚他的避而不见。把他的伴侣锁在床头，让他除了自己的身边哪里也去不了。他们会永远在一起，再也没有什么能使他们分开。  
等到En Dwi第二次开始绝望时，已经过了几百万年。或许没有必要惩罚他，En Dwi决定原谅他未曾谋面的伴侣。毕竟，与En Dwi相比，他的灵魂伴侣仅仅是个幼崽。他可以亲自教导他，En Dwi想，把他教导成自己最喜欢的样子，教导他魔法的韵律，教导他自然的本质。  
把他浇灌成最受宠爱的小猫咪，离开自己就不会捕食、无法生存的小猫咪。把他锁在自己的怀抱里，以温柔作为最牢固的枷锁。  
在En Dwi第三次绝望时，他放弃了。或许自己根本没有灵魂伴侣，所以他才会在母文明覆灭后独自活了这么长时间。或许，En Dwi注定会孤独一人，在形形色色的肉体中穿行，却没有一个灵魂愿意为他驻留。  
直到一个寻常的狂欢之夜。那是一只受到惊吓的小猫，十分年幼。En Dwi光是用眼睛就能看到无数痛苦（嗯…一些特殊的魔法技巧，你知道的）。这是一只受伤的、对外界充满恐惧的幼猫。  
可爱极了，En Dwi想为这只小猫提供帮助。


	3. Chapter 3

他们是灵魂伴侣。眼前这个有着强大魔法能量的生物，对他说：我们是灵魂伴侣。  
在Loki决定荒废掉自己没有任何希望的人生后，有一个生物来到他的面前，在他露出丑态后，说他们命中注定会永远在一起。这叫Loki怎么相信呢，他宁愿相信这个深不可测的癫狂生物是想玩弄自己。  
Loki在药物的作用下笑了起来：“你确定吗？灵魂伴侣可是相当严肃的话题。一般而言，双方在接触到的一瞬间，会有触及灵魂的感觉。”进而双方会开始检查显性标志，比如名字，比如语句。  
Loki扬了扬他的杯子，鸡尾酒因此洒了一些出来，但他并没有留意。或许他完全沉浸到药物带来的快乐中，根本到注意不到了。“而我，恕我直言，我什么也没有感受到。”  
谎言之神在这里又说了谎。他感受到了什么，他感受到了温暖，好像在Frigga的怀抱中，好像Thor从未遭受流放，好像他从未发现过自己的身世……可是，他害怕这是假的。他害怕这仅仅是药物的肤浅欢愉，害怕这仅仅是寂寞的独裁者全新的把戏，他害怕再次遭到抛弃。  
Grandmaster突然拉开了彼此间的距离，不再是抬头就可以接吻的距离。他握住Loki拿着酒杯的那只手，看起来既是要拿酒杯，又是握住Loki的手。“你醉了，所以你没有感受到。但是…你看到了先前的蓝色吗？”  
En Dwi当然可以深入伴侣的灵魂深处，扯开小猫的胸腔，看看他到底哪里出了问题。但摧毁与破坏从来不是En Dwi的风格。这是一场星之尘埃赐予自己的游戏，破解谜题，把生来就属于自己的小猫哄到自己的怀里。  
Loki没有说话，而是盯着En Dwi。  
En Dwi握住酒杯，喝了一口：“在我的文化中，蓝色，是镇静的象征。遇到灵魂伴侣，从此……向狂躁挥挥手，说再见。”  
“你还想…再来一杯吗，我给你买一杯？”En Dwi把Loki的鸡尾酒喝完了，“你的品位真好，甜心。我没忍住，一下子就喝完了。”  
第一次有人这样说。  
长久以来，在Asgard，Loki一直喝不了种种度数过高的蜂蜜酒，那些经过蒸馏的果酒Loki更是几杯就倒。他只能选择那些度数低的，带有明显甜味的未蒸馏果酒。Thor曾因此说过，他和Sif的性别应该换换，因为Sif都能大口痛饮蜂蜜酒。  
而En Dwi手中那杯，正是加过奶油的、几乎尝不出酒味的酒。或许这就是他的灵魂伴侣，或许这就是他命中注定的人。  
Loki再也不会孤身一人了。  
他不是一个不配有灵魂伴侣的怪物。


	4. Chapter 4

Loki在Sakaar逐渐安定下来。先是有了数套衣服，然后是一栋带有阳台的公寓，两三辆喷漆精细的飞船。Grandmaster甚至将他自己的名字都告诉了Loki。可是，他没有碰他。  
他们之间的接触只限于En Dwi拉着Loki的手腕，En Dwi亲吻过Loki的额头。然后，就再也没有然后了。为什么会这样？Loki站在自己的房间里，盯着镜子里的自己。他看着这个熟悉的面孔，想知道是不是自己的外貌对于En Dwi而言算不上“可口”。  
会不会，在En Dwi的文明看来自己相貌平平？不，Loki又随即否定，灵魂伴侣从来不在表象。在九界之中，灵魂伴侣永远是灵魂上的最佳拍档。  
在九界中……  
房间的门开了，“甜心，昨天晚上…你怎么没有去参加派对啊？”En Dwi从后面松松地搂住Loki。  
嗯，En Dwi可不想吓跑这只小猫咪。  
小猫咪没有像往常那样开心地喵喵叫起来（当然，在En Dwi看来的开心），而是皱着眉头，沉默不语。  
没有什么能难倒En Dwi，“我没有责怪你。我是在担心你，甜心，担心你有没有哪里不舒服，担心你有没有哪里不满意。”  
Loki从En Dwi的怀抱里挣脱出来，缓缓地说：“没有什么不满意，我非常感激。”  
En Dwi知道了，Loki不满意极了。他没有继续去搂Loki，而是站在原地问：“这是你的小小特征？”  
Loki递了一个疑惑的眼神。  
就是……非要说一个小小的谎。  
En Dwi说道：“就是……情感总是克制得表达？”  
Loki没有回答，而是走向阳台。他的手拂过阳台的栏杆，是太阳留下的制热。“你喜欢阳光吗？”Loki问。  
“我…我是一个博爱的人，甜心。很少有什么让我不喜欢。”En Dwi笑着回答。  
“有人就像太阳一样，耀眼夺目。所有人看向天空，都会最先注意到太阳。想看不见太阳，太难了。”比如Thor，“而有的人，却像星星。看向天空，那么多，让人不知道该看哪个。就算总盯着一个看，也不一定能发现什么。”  
En Dwi收起了笑容。  
Loki看向En Dwi。如果你不喜欢我，就不要困住我。不要将我困在你的身边，只为炫耀你找到了灵魂伴侣。  
“我会生气的，甜心。”En Dwi的声音冷了下来，“你怎么能这样说自己。”  
“这是事实。”沉默在书籍中，怎么会明亮过在人群中痛饮？所有人都是这样，哪怕是灵魂伴侣，也不会对我满意。  
“这不是事实，这是你的另一个小特征，对吗？说一些可爱的谎言……”En Dwi走到Loki身边，想抱住Loki，却被一把甩开。  
Loki再次后退，“我是你的灵魂伴侣。所以，我的不好，就是你的不好。”En Dwi只是想感到他自己的价值而已，为此不惜谎称……Loki是太阳。  
他想笑，笑En Dwi的虚假，笑自己的天真。  
“可是，你忘记了一点，甜心。”  
“距离足够遥远，太阳只是星星。每颗星星，也都是太阳。”En Dwi向Loki伸双臂，他想等小猫咪自己过来，“在我心中，你永远是太阳。”


	5. Chapter 5

他们在一辆飞船上，俯视着Sakaar这座垃圾场。Sakaar的主体颜色是陆地所带来的的灰黄，只有少量的蓝色。  
为什么这样的人会是自己的灵魂伴侣，他甚至不能治理好一个垃圾场星球。  
En Dwi走到Loki身边，和他一起看着Sakaar，问道：“你觉得怎么样，甜心？”  
他真的指望自己恭维他吗？Loki难以置信。  
“似乎你对治国术的理解独树一帜。”  
En Dwi看出来了，他的小猫依然对他很不信任。他们注定会在一起，宇宙的一切规律都在述说这样的故事。显然，En Dwi需要为小猫咪提供更多糖果。  
“你可以直接说出来，Loki，如果你对Sakaar的现状不满意，你可以说出来。”把你的一切烦恼都告诉我，我会想方设法让你感到满意，感到舒适，“我们是灵魂伴侣，我永远不会离开你。所以，不论你有多么沮丧、多么不满意，我都会一直在这里，在你身边。”而你也不能离开我。  
“你不和我……”Loki的声音突然低了下去，En Dwi没听到。  
En Dwi侧着头，表示耐心，“嗯？”  
“我全部看见了。你可以和派对上的任何一个人上床，除了我。假如一切都像你所说一样：我们是灵魂伴侣，你永远不会离开我，为什么……”为什么你宁愿选择别人，也不选择我。难道我是如此不堪，不堪到灵魂伴侣都无法容忍我吗？  
可Loki没有等到En Dwi的耐心解释，因为En Dwi竟然笑了起来。  
为什么En Dwi要嘲笑自己，为什么灵魂伴侣都会嘲笑自己？“你在笑什么？”  
“不，不，这个理由…这是一个很甜的理由，甜心。这完全是一场误会。”En Dwi双手捧住Loki的脸，他们彼此对视，“我爱你，所以我不会轻易品尝你。他们，其他人，都是生命中的过客，所以我随便和他们睡觉，完全不用担心可能带来的不好后果。”  
“你不一样，甜心，我不能强迫你。你太宝贵了，我怕你受到伤害，我怕你留下不好的印象。”  
En Dwi托住Loki，给了他一个很浅的吻，“我一直在等待你的许可，如果你现在愿意……”


	6. Chapter 6

他们在诸星面前拥吻。En Dwi的舌头顺着Loki微微张开的嘴进入，在他的舌头上摩擦，就像一只雄狮在宣布领土主权一般。他一只手托着Loki的后脑勺，另一只手搭在Loki腰上。这不是为了防止猫咪逃跑，他给的糖足够了，小猫咪不会跑。这只是为了让小猫有安全感，告诉他：我就在这里，陪伴着你。  
他们吻了很久才分开，Loki脸上有了明显的红晕。  
En Dwi把Loki推到床上，温柔地脱掉他的衣服。但这和以往的佣人服侍又不太一样，Loki总感觉，En Dwi好像在趁机爱抚自己。  
可灵魂伴侣不就是应该彼此抚摸吗？Loki也伸出手，试着去帮En Dwi脱衣服。  
“不，Lo，我的小太阳，你不要动。”En Dwi阻止了Loki，“你乖乖躺下就好。我会照顾你的。Daddy今晚来照顾你，好吗？”  
“如果你不自称是我的父亲，那就更好了。”Loki顺势躺下，看着En Dwi飞快地脱掉他自己的衣服。  
“好，”En Dwi用手轻轻搂着Loki的脖子，和他又短暂地深吻了一下。  
En Dwi抬起身，看着Loki翠绿的眼睛，用手不断抚摸Loki的大腿内侧。“你不知道你现在有多漂亮。”  
Loki一瞬间愣住了。  
我只是一只漂亮的宠物吗？  
En Dwi似乎真的是Loki的灵魂伴侣，他迅速注意到了Loki的情绪不对：“我爱你，Loki，所以我觉得你美丽，所以我认为你漂亮。现在抱住你的人是我，而非别人。诸星在上，我是多么得幸运啊。”  
Loki用腿缠绕着他的伴侣，伴侣顺势低下头，“如果我此时说爱你，那我必然在说谎。我现在不爱你，我甚至不知道我以后会不会爱你。”但是，Norns认为我们会在一起，“我甚至不知道这种安排的背后，有何深意。可我愿意现在和你在一起。”  
En Dwi用手握住Loki的阴茎根部，不论Loki嘴上怎么说，他的阴茎都老老实实地流下了前液。“你喜欢玩玩具吗？”Loki听到En Dwi这样问。然后一个坚硬而冰冷的东西就抵住了他的后穴。  
玩具。  
玩具一定涂了很多润滑剂，很轻松地就滑了进去。不长，是一枚肛塞。Loki本来就潮红的脸，因肛塞不断地震动而更加红润。他咬住下唇，不想发出声音。  
“叫出来吧，Lo，你的声音非常好听。不要害羞。”En Dwi说道，他一只手托着Loki的阴囊，另一只手轻轻攥住阴茎的根部。然后，他吞下了Loki的阴茎。  
他只吸了一小口，但对Loki而言刺激已经足够多了。压抑的呻吟声果然如En Dwi料想的那般甜美，就像一只被喂饱了的、心满意足的小动物。  
En Dwi取出后穴里的肛塞。后穴明显松弛了一些，但还是太紧了。他伸入了两根手指，不断地探索Loki的内部世界。  
手指比肛塞要长，Loki几乎有一种错觉，他要摸到自己的内脏了。把自己的内脏放到一个刚认识的人手里，这是多么危险，他心底有一个声音在嘲弄，你已经孤单到忘记所有谨慎了吗？不，他们是灵魂伴侣，不会有什么危险。  
En Dwi低下头去咬Loki的左乳，但与其说是咬，不如说是舔。他在慢慢地舔舐，自己最靠近心脏的地方。  
“等了你太长时间。最初，我想惩罚你，”En Dwi的气息在他耳畔，“但后来，我只想爱你，我想要你依赖我，要你再也无法离开我。我会把我的一切都提供给你，Lo，你就算要一整颗恒星，我也能给你。”  
En Dwi弯曲他的两根手指，把洞撑得更大，然后他插入了。  
和玩具、手指的感觉都不一样，En Dwi在跳动，Loki可以感受到他的脉搏。就像是，Loki可以摸到他伴侣的心脏。  
“我想要的东西有很多，如果我想要你的命呢？”Loki问。  
En Dwi说：“你不会，你无法忍受没有灵魂伴侣的孤独，就像我一样。”  
他的抽插是缓慢而温柔的。Loki见过他在那些派对上做爱，都是狂野而放纵。  
只有我不同。  
似乎En Dwi愿意把一辈子都耗在这上面一样，他慢慢地推入，但每一次都精准地带给Loki愉悦。他把Loki的腿放在肩上，Lo就这样完整地呈现出来，这是我的，我的灵魂伴侣，没有别人可以带走。  
他再次把舌头伸入Loki的口腔，然后，Loki射了。Loki伸出手，似乎要抓住En Dwi。En Dwi握住Loki的手，他们的手指紧紧相贴，然后En Dwi也射在了里面。他并没有急于拔出，而是保持着姿势，在Loki的脖子上留下了许多细细碎碎的吻痕。  
“你想证明什么，我是你的私有物？”Loki的嗓音有点沙哑。  
En Dwi露出了一个仿佛计划得逞的笑容，“对，Lo，这样别人就会明白，你是我的。这样就不会有坏人把Lo抢走了。”  
绝对的病态，病态的占有欲，可Loki相信这是真的，他确实感受到了爱：永恒不衰的爱。


	7. Chapter 7

Loki浅浅地抿了一小口鸡尾酒。这杯和以往花花绿绿的不同，整体透明，味道也不是过于甜腻，淡淡的。  
“所以，Honey，你有什么想法吗，任何想法都可以。”在Loki看来，就算以En Dwi的标准来衡量，他也笑得过于夸张，好像密谋了什么坏事。可这是自己的灵魂伴侣，他能做什么坏事呢？  
“我讨厌Sakaar，”En Dwi的笑容僵住了，“我讨厌Sakaar的管理制度。Sakaar的人口增长速度不稳定，但制定出一个合理的输送人才办法也不是不可能。我已经想出了六种方案，其中有两种存在问题。但是，如果，你能停止融化别人，这六种方案都将万无一失。”  
然后Loki突然捂住他的嘴：他都说了什么？  
当然，当然是Grandmaster往这杯酒里加了一点“助兴”药物。自从他们正式结合以来，他总是能隐约感觉到，他的小甜饼对他有所隐瞒。Grandmaster把甜心搂在怀里，凝视着绿色的眼睛，虽然小甜饼什么也没说，但Grandmaster肯定：Lo就是想说什么。  
也许是Lo新交的朋友，那个八爪鱼对Lo说了自己的坏话？还是Lo去Sakaar的荒郊散心时，遇到了角斗士的遗孀？  
没有什么问题Grandmaster无法解决，他总会想办法让甜心对自己开口说实话的。但不是这种。  
Lo只是想要他们的家整洁一些而已。  
这有什么不可以呢？“随你，甜心。如果你想成为国王，那你就是国王。”


	8. Chapter 8

En Dwi纵容了Loki一切的无法无天：他想降低竞技场开赛频率，于是En Dwi同意了；他想禁止在白天举办“音乐会”，En Dwi也同意了；他想整理垃圾场，更有效地利用资源，En Dwi依然同意了……似乎没有什么是En Dwi反对的，En Dwi总是可以同意Loki的一切要求。Loki开始不安起来，En Dwi究竟想要什么，他这样做有什么好处吗？  
当Loki再也无法忍受心底的疑惑，开始质问他的灵魂伴侣。En Dwi只是把Loki推到床上，像抚摸一只猫一样抚摸Loki的头发，他说：“我想要你，甜心。”  
“我想要你开心，我想要你快乐。我不希望你因为一些无关紧要的小事而终日忧郁，我会尽我的一切来让你开心。我希望你不要再受制于过去的经历，那些痛苦，如果你愿意你可以铭记，但是你的将来，和我在一起的将来，我会让你感到舒适愉悦。如果你因为某些偏执的小脾气仍无法相信，那我只能这样告诉你：因为你是我的，而我喜欢感到快乐，所以你也要感到快乐。”  
“我想要的非常简单，就是你的快乐。”  
Loki拉着En Dwi的长袍，和他浅浅地亲了一下，又接着问：“告诉我，我究竟是你的什么？是一下就能吃完的小甜饼，还是短寿的小猫咪，或者是服从你一切命令的奴隶、你的财产。”Loki依然不是很相信En Dwi，他的寿命比他长上太多，能力也强上太多。他心底总是隐隐有一种感觉，在说：En Dwi在利用你，他会背叛你。  
“呃…在我的母文明有这样一种存在，”En Dwi缓缓地说，可他的眼睛在不老实地转来转去，“他们必须彼此坦诚、信任，因为……因为……”  
Loki翻了个白眼：“这是你现编的吧，你真是个糟糕的骗子。”  
“嗯，对，是我现编的。如果你非要被索取什么才能消除疑虑，那这样，怎么样？”  
En Dwi的魔法在Loki的体内游动，和Loki本身的魔法形态不太一样，以至于Loki第一时间没有意识到他在干什么。En Dwi去掉了Loki的阿萨外皮。  
“你在干什么？”  
Loki惊慌失措，几乎是从床上跳下来。他看着自己的手，蓝色。他双臂交叉，试图保护自己，似乎这样就能遮盖住自己本身的肤色。  
“甜心，没必要这么…大惊小怪。”En Dwi保持原来的微笑，向Loki走去。  
Loki的声线有些颤抖：“这就是你的目的吗？让我信任你，然后羞辱我？”  
En Dwi伸手去摸Loki，但被他敏捷地躲开。“你想、你想……”他本来想问En Dwi是不是想被冻死，后来转念一想，En Dwi不一定会被冻死。  
他的甜心真是被吓坏了，En Dwi几乎要不忍心继续下去了，可只有这样，他们的关系才能更进一步。En Dwi上前一步，把Loki搂到怀里。  
“蓝色是很漂亮的颜色，我最喜欢的颜色。”  
可是约顿是野蛮的物种，可是约顿是没有文明的未开化者，可是……  
“嘿，Honey，能不能从你的个人空间里出来一下，听我说？我没有了解过这个文明，但是我见过的文明太多了。敌对文明之间的行为，呃啊，太寻常了。每个文明都认为，只有自己的文明才是最好的，其他文明生理结构导致天生智力低下，其他文明统治系统落后未开化。你明白吗？”  
他怎么会不明白，阿萨神族甚至会讽刺最亲近的华纳神族都是书呆子。但是约顿，连华纳神族都会……  
En Dwi托着Loki的下巴，亲吻了他的脸颊。“你看，有的文明不是很关注外界，他们只关心内部发展。所以，外界文明对他们知之甚少，流言蜚语也格外得多。”  
Loki枕在En Dwi的肩上，他拥抱着他的灵魂伴侣，默默无言了很长时间。En Dwi不知道Loki这段时间在想什么，但他愿意这样陪着Loki。  
“所以，你想改变我。”Loki从拥抱中抬起头，慢慢地变了回去。  
“把我改变成你喜欢的样子，滤掉我的痛苦挣扎，让我归于那些快乐愉悦。还希望我对你的施舍感恩戴德，让我逐渐享受这些快乐，最后，我再也无法离开你。我不得不依赖你。”  
“呃…好吧，就是这样，甜心。那么，告诉我，你喜欢这样吗？”  
“这可不好说，我的想法总是变来变去，反复无常。昨天如是，今天不然。今天如是，明天不然。似乎我的想法是一束火焰，火焰怎么会有固定的形状呢？”  
“那现在呢？Lolo，现在那束火焰是什么形状呢？”  
Loki浅笑着：“现在？现在勉强可以说喜欢。”  
En Dwi也笑了。看，小猫咪高兴了。En Dwi再次拥抱Loki，这是他等候千万年等到的的灵魂伴侣，En Dwi永远也不会厌倦拥抱，因为他想把以前的拥抱都弥补回来。


	9. Chapter 9

Loki有时只是坐在En Dwi怀里。他们什么也不做，什么也不说，就这样保持安静，享受灵魂的安宁。在En Dwi的反复劝说下，Loki终于同意偶尔变回蓝色。  
“就像刚长角的小鹿一样，你真可爱。”En Dwi摸着Loki刚刚萌芽的、毛茸茸的犄角，这样评价道。  
好像岁月在此永恒，似乎他们能忘却从前所有不快，与灵魂伴侣开始新的生活。直到Thor出现。  
他说：Asgard需要帮助，弟弟。  
Loki看着Thor的眼睛，终于意识到，Thor从来没有待他不公。一直以来，都是他沉浸在自己的妄想之中。一种戏剧化的癫狂：受尽排挤的阴影王子从来就不存在，都仅仅是他为“没有灵魂伴侣的怪物”上演的故事而已。  
而Loki从来不是怪物，他和宇宙中的每个灵魂一样，有着自己的另一半。他又和宇宙中每个灵魂都截然不同，他的经历、他的人生故事是独一无二的。宇宙中再也没有第二个叫做Loki Odinson的王子，再也没有第二个九界第一法师是约顿人。  
Loki从来不是一个生来残缺的怪物，他当然可以履行自己作为王子的职责。他要和Thor站在一起。  
于是他对他的灵魂伴侣说：“和我一起走吧，En Dwi，和我一起去我童年的故乡吧。”  
故事的发展和想象中略有不同。En Dwi说：“不。”  
“Lo，Sakaar不是一座星球。Sakaar…就是一座垃圾场，是太空垃圾，呃，构成了它。我离开，Sakaar就会消失。无数的人会因此死去。我爱你，可我不能因为你，让他们直接死去。”  
“当然。”Loki笑着回答，“当然，你是个博爱的人。你爱我超过爱每一个人，但是对每一个人的爱加起来超过于我。当然，我当然可以理解。Thor是我见过最强大的战士，他的锤子被Hela轻而易举地捏碎。Thor的失误是绝对的偶然现象，他下次遇上Hela，会精准无误地击杀她。Thor的失败绝对不可想象，我自然也会长长久久地活下去。我们会再次相遇、再次拥抱、再次接吻。我们的爱能永恒，直到宇宙尽头。”  
En Dwi怎么会听不出Loki话里的明嘲暗讽，但这只是他的小甜饼对于分别的牢骚而已，他可以容忍。  
“对。”En Dwi扳着Loki的头强硬地吻了他，他咬了Loki的舌头。这是惩罚，对于不信任的惩罚。“我们的爱，当然会永恒。”  
后来，En Dwi终于处理完这些常驻人口，开始寻找Loki。他在宇宙飞船的碎片之间找到了Loki的尸体。他最喜欢的小猫咪，他最宠爱的小甜饼，就这样安静地躺在那里，好像睡着了一样。  
我们的爱能永恒。那本该是Loki可爱的埋怨，那应该是“再爱我一点、爱我再多一点”的暗示，而非什么一语成谶的讽刺。  
复活，他要复活Loki。  
En Dwi很久没做过复活这种大手笔了，有点生疏。如果出了差错，Loki就会永远离开。他心中泛起少有的忐忑不安，终于在Lolo睁开眼睛的一瞬间彻底消失。  
我们的爱，当然会永恒。


	10. Chapter 10

在协助击败Thanos之后，复仇者们接纳了Loki和他的灵魂伴侣，同意他们常驻在地球。只是，有一个小小的“问题”。  
“不不不，这是复仇者官方事务。我一定要问清楚，”Stark第五次在新Asgard缠住Loki和En Dwi，“你们到底是怎么认识的？”  
En Dwi笑着回答：“一天我走在路上，甜心从天而降，掉到我的怀里。”  
“嘿，你这是敷衍我。这一听就是假的好吧？”  
Loki反驳到：“我倒认为很真实。因为我们每天走在路上，都会有一个红色铁罐从天而降，拦住我们的路。你到底有什么问题，Stark？如果真的是复仇者事宜，为什么我的哥哥从来没有提起？与其在我面前撒一些不上档次的谎，不如说出实话：你到底怎么了。”  
“好吧，好吧。看，事情是这样。不同物种有着不同生理结构，他们的成长周期、衰老时间都会不同……”  
“挑重点说。”Loki皱眉。Loki本来打算和En Dwi去雪山上看星星的，都怪这个铁罐。  
“如你所愿，太空公主。你看，你的生理结构使你相当于地球人的……青年人，依据Thor的说法或许更小。但你的伴侣呢，已经步入了老年……”  
“他还没老呢。”  
“你真懂我，甜心。”En Dwi亲了亲Loki的脸颊，在新Asgard众目睽睽之下。  
“好吧，或许他在床上还没老。但你们不觉得这其中有一些，权力不平衡吗？”  
Loki这下直接把不高兴摆在了脸上：“你在暗示什么？”  
“哇哦，冷静，冷静。”Stark摆着手，往后退了一步，“好吧，我的伴侣比我小，二十快三十岁。”  
“三十年的年龄差距很长吗？Daddy.”Loki故作天真地问En Dwi。  
En Dwi配合着：“当然不，甜心，那只是流星划过天空的时间而已。”  
Stark不是来看别人谈恋爱的，他要离开，“我真是个白痴，我竟然以为你们俩能帮点忙。”  
“等一下，年轻人，”En Dwi叫住Stark，“我能理解你的感受。如果你的年龄可以做对方的父亲，确实会受到很多非议。”  
“但更重要的，是双方的感受。他需要你吗，你能照顾好他吗，你确定自己没有利用对方吗？”  
Loki也停止胡闹：“你当然可以在乎周遭人如何评论，你当然可以在乎来自他人的看法。但他们说得再多，也只是误解而已。”  
有人称他是堕落的王室，有人称他是只会小伎俩的懦夫；可Loki永远是高贵的亲王，他是九界第一法师。他会辅佐Thor，给予Thor他所无法达到的智慧与策略。也有人说，Loki只配做一个玩物，所以他的灵魂伴侣才会比他年长这么多。Loki制止了Thor的暴跳如雷，随他们怎么说。  
因为Loki才是一直注视着En Dwi的人，他一直凝视着他们之间的爱。En Dwi从未伤害过他，En Dwi总是帮助他抵御来自外界的伤害，所以他相信这爱是真的。无论别人怎么说。

**Author's Note:**

> 驰  
> 1.传播、被知晓  
> 2.向往


End file.
